


Reluctant Adversaries

by LuckyPenny36



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyPenny36/pseuds/LuckyPenny36
Summary: Don’t thank me/Don’t tempt meA poetic exploration of Aziraphale and Crowley’s ambivalence





	Reluctant Adversaries

Don’t thank me.  
Gratitude sizzles in my skin,  
Hissing.

Coiled under outstretched wings  
As the first fat raindrops fall,  
Ineffable retribution

Wiping away divine frustration.

Rivulets drip from miraculous wings  
Offering shelter to a dubious guest,  
Uncomfortably close,

Almost.

Don’t tempt me.

Required to thwart you,

I will fall.


End file.
